


When the fire becomes to real to bare

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Deep Water Horizon - Fandom
Genre: Brother Sister Relationship, F/M, FIRST FANFIC OF ITS KIND, Fire, First fanfic of a fandom, So much fire, andrea is a small precious weak been, firsf deep water horizon fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Andrea relives the fire on the rig. Every single day. In horrible traumatizing nightmares. Mike finds out about this. And plans to help. But can he?





	When the fire becomes to real to bare

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know guys this is truly and honor to He the first one to post something for this fanfic. Honestly   
> I really like this   
> And I felt something for Andrea so I made this

Idk why I want to, or how I’m gonna write this. This is a no fanfic movie. No books, no nothing. But I felt Andrea on that heartbreaking scene. And I want to tribute something too it. 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=30lbGwZusLw

Here’s the link for the scene. Look for inspiration. And memorization.   
U just gotta love that Andrea. Poor sad angry children. Such fear. Such horrible fear. And talk about the all consuming pain of : I’m gonna die! Still it deserves a fic. And I swear I’m not gonna edit another one until I finish! 

Well, I completely have no idea on how to do it and I’m itching to write another fic about Alexis. SOOooooo. That means I have to bust this one out because I made a dang promise. Damn. Stupid ficing promise. Rule to self. NEVER make a ficing promise or start a story when ur in a ficing high.   
Buuut. I made it. So I have to somehow turn an entirely ficless movie into one that has a great fan-fiction! Sigh. I got my work cut out for me. 

Hey I actually searched my worthless brain and created a craptastic fic that is worth half the shit it says! 

 

“Is it original V8 or Crate motor?”

Someone muttered in the ashy darkness as Andrea was panicking for her life. She was currently kneeling while she raked out stifling breathes. The oil drill went wrong in every way, and the fire was raging closely behind the two as they stood on a extended chain link floor. They tried to climb as high as they could so when they jumped into the water they would not land in the currently burning oil. But it wasn’t enough. They either risk it and jump hundreds of feet and hope they miss the fire or wait and definitely get burned to death. A terrifying decision. And Andrea was currently having a panic attack.

“Your Mustang is it original V8 or Crate motor??!” Mike interrupted trying to calm down the panicking girl.

“O-original-it’s original!” Andrea stuttered out.

“That’s cool.” Mike said as he put a life vest on her unknowingly.  
It wasn’t like he was doing it sneakily, she was just so terrified she couldn’t process anything.

“Ya know. We might need to rebuild it.” He mentioned as he stood up and put a vest of his own on. 

“Who’s we?” Andrea stammered numb to almost everything.

“You see anyone else here?,” he said gesturing to the area around   
“,you and me.” He said offhandedly   
Andrea started to let out random sobs as the panic attack started to take over.

“Looks at me, LOOK at me” he rushed out quickly.

“We came up here so we could jump out farther, We’re going to Jump over the fire.” He stated determined.  
Andrea was started to tremble, crying, harder but not quicker.  
The numb terror had completely taken control. She wanted to be anywhere but here. 

“I-I I cant!” She rasped her voice hoarse from all the ash.

“Can’t what?” Mike asked as if confused. He grabbed her chin and moved it so her terrified eyes were staring into his determined ones. 

“Rebuild an engine?” He questioned, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Jump!” Her voice wavering severely she was scared out of her mind. Choking on her own breath.

“Trust me! Where not gonna hit the fire, you hear me-“ he started and near the end Andrea said at the same time

“I don’t wanna die.”

“Your not gonna die!”

“I don’t wanna die!” 

“OUR choice!” He said grabbing her and making her stand and bring her close to his chest only to be interrupted again with

“I don’t Wanna di-“

“OUR CHOICE right now is to burn or jump!” 

“GET AWAY from me!” She screamed shoving him away. In taking huge breathes between each sentence.

“DONT TOUCH ME! “  
*heave*  
“DONT TOUCH me!”  
*heave*  
“DONT touch me!”  
*heave*  
Andrea was breathing maniacally   
“You jump!”

“Ok” He said with his arms raised.

“Do whatchyou want!”

A beat passed as Andrea breathes heavily nodding to herself almost crazily.

“You know what? I’m gonna do whatever you do!” Mike stated

Another beat passed

“My wife’s names falyshia.-“

“DONT put that on-“

“My daughters Sydney!”

“DONT PUT THAT on me!”

“AND I WILL see them again do you HEAR ME!” He shouted. 

“No!...no!” Andrea hiccuped to herself absolutely immobilized with fear.

“You tell me the odds of you getting off this rig if you don’t jump with me right now. You hear me?” He said his voice softening slightly, trying desperately to get Andrea to jump with him. 

He seemed to give up.

“Fine you wanna stay here? You stay here.” He said turning away and leaving presumably to jump. Leaving Andrea crying inconsolable.

He stopped a few feet away and turned around.

He started speed walking towards her

“Hey, what colors the mustang?” He asked then immediately after grabbing Andrea , her screaming, and running with her as fast as he could before throwing her off the Raid into the sea. But this time she didn’t land in the sea safely like she had done before, she landed in the fire and was killed in an instant.

“ahhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” 

Andrea woke up screaming. Her heart pounding and herself falling out of bed and pushed herself away from whoever was grabbing her shouting 

“GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

Mike had ran into the room and surveyed the scene. He had become quite close to Andrea after what happened on the rig.  
And He had gotten off easy compared to everyone. He didn’t sustain any bad injuries and he only had very small ptsd and only in certain situations. But when he had gotten a call and found out that Andrea was suffering horrible nightmares almost every day, he immediately took her In too try and help. 

But now as he fought her tooth and nail he realized how bad this really was affecting her, he could see she had barely gotten sleep in months, and that it was affecting her health too, managing to scrap about 6 hours of sleep in a week. 

“Andrea, ANDREA!” He shouted trying to snap her out of her daze.

“GET AWAY FROM ME! “ she just shrieked only to just plainly scream afterwards.   
Her voice quickly becoming hoarse. And her screams quickly dying down from exhaustion.  
Her protests continued though. And until mike had to kneel on her arms to stop her from thrashing and grabbing her chin and made her look at him like he did not so long ago. Did she stop.

She spasmed as if she just woke up, and Mike quickly moved away. 

“Your not dead. You survived. Everything’s ok Andrea. Everything’s gonna be ok.” He soothed as she looked around panicked.

“W-where’s the fire?!” She stuttered like she once did. 

“There’s no fire, there’s no fire, this is my house, that fire was two months ago. Your safe.” He continued to soothe, he had started to rub small circles on her back as she still looked around, as if trying to find a fire that would randomly spark. 

When she realized that she wasn’t about to burn to death or jump to it, Andrea wanted to be embarrassed, cause this has been happening for two months straight, but she couldn’t even manage to do that, cause as much as she hated it, she was still racked with fear. As if she literally had just jumped off seconds ago. 

She could feel the heat of the fire burning twenty feet away, could feel the tightness in her lungs as she struggled to breath admits the ash , the panic attack, and her crying.   
She could feel the numb horror that washed over her as she realized that she could die by jumping. The panic that took over when she had to decide between death and almost death. The smell of pure fire and ash, and burning oil, metal, and even people. She could feel Mike gazing at her needing for her to jump off.   
But most of all,   
She could feel the fear. The pure undignified fear that spread over her entire body shutting down everything, all functions to move, how it moved to her heart and made her heart vibrate like a motor, and how it hurt her chest, and how every millisecond passed was an absolute nightmarish hell of total and uncontrollable fear. A fear that would never leave. A fear that would never release.

“A-e-a! An-ri-a! Andrea. ANDREA!” Mike shouted. Until finally she was able to snap out of the dark reverie she was in. When he had seen her eyes glaze over and start trembling and struggling to breath and no matter what he said she didn’t respond he knew something was wrong. 

Andrea was wide awake now. But was prone to flashbacks. The lack of sleep did not help to stop them. And she shivered violently, not able to get rid of what happened in her dream from her mind. 

She didn’t even realize that someone was hugging her until she looked up and saw the small face of Sydney, Mike’s small daughter. She had a sad worried expression on, and was gripping onto her as if she let go she was start screaming again. 

“I hate nightmares too.” She whispered. Trying to say, I know how you feel. I’ve had these before and they are terrible. 

And all the terrified Andrea was lean her head on the little girls and cry silently. She trembled against the girl but she never let go. 

Mike smiled grimly at the scene. He was so proud of his daughter for try to help. 

When he had told his family about Andrea coming to live with them for a little while to help with her horrifying nightmares, Sydney was quick to comply, and couldn’t wait to help. She was prone to nightmares too and if she could help this poor girl who could barely sleep cause of them, she would try her hardest. 

As much as he was proud, he was also nervous, for he saw the shaking frame of Andrea, and he saw the tears run down her face, and he saw the fear in her eyes. He was worried she might not be able to put up much more of a fight. For being forced to stay up so much had horrible side effects.

For one, she looked incredibly skinny, as she stayed up almost twenty four seven and only ate breakfast lunch and dinner, not the twelve hours she fought in bed.   
And two she had passed out from exhaustion before, only to wake up from nightmares five minutes later, he was worried to how long that was going to keep up before something drastic happened.   
And as if one cue Andrea soon feinted from pure exhaustion. Her head rolling to the side. He told Sydney to go to bed and she obliged casting a worried glance at Andrea. He then picked her up and laid her on the bed. He decided to wait inside Incase she woke up again.   
And sure enough about ten minutes later she woke up screaming, the horrible memory as fresh as ever.   
Mike did her best to comfort her, but after she realized nothing was going to happen to her, she pushed him away saying she was fine.   
That she could take care of herself, even though that was obviously not the case. Mike looked at the clock, it was 3:07 in the morning. He decided to let her be. Maybe she would smuggle in some more sleep. 

He woke up again, at 9;00 this time, fully rested. He didn’t hear anything so his guess was that his wife and Sydney weren’t up yet, he arrived at the kitchen to see Andrea typing on her computer, with bloodshot eyes and a violent shiver she seemed she could never get rid of. 

“Have you been up since 3:07?” He asked shocked. 

“Ya, but it’s not big deal.” She muttered, flushing slightly.  
She raised a cup of coffee hot to her mouth with a trembling hand.

“How many cups of coffee is that!” Mike interrogated. 

“Just like, e-fm” she mumbled purposely 

“Andrea?” Mike pressed, very concerned

“Eight.” She said clearly but softly.

“What! That’s insane! Andrea let me help you. You are already suffering enough! You need 8 cups of coffee to stay up 6 hours? Come on!”

“No! I’m fine, I can get through a couple n-nightmares.” She shivered on the last bit.

“Then why are you here?!” Mike demanded.

“Cause I wanted to visit you! You twit!” She replied flushed harder. 

“Alright!” He said backing away with his hands up.

He was deeply concerned about the lack of sleep Andrea was getting, and she obviously saw it too, but she must have been really traumatized, for she literally would rather kill her self and drink 8 cups of coffee rather and face the nightmares again.   
He knew he had to help her somehow. But what could he do? 

 

Andrea was scared, so scared. It felt like everywhere she went, even awake all she could feel was her on that rig. Hundreds of feet in the air. She thought Mike might kick her out, after screaming for a week and waking everyone, but he didn’t. Every night he would come into her room, would soothe her as he held down her thrashing arms hitting everything in sight, until she snapped out of it, and held her steady as she cried after experiencing how scary the memory was once again. And he didn’t complain once. But Andrea feared that he would kick her out, so she did was any sane sleep deprived person would do. 

Never go asleep. 

She had stacked large mugs of extreme caffeinated coffee in her room prepared to stay awake, and then fall asleep when she knew everyone was gone. 

She had late gone to bed and started he plan. She hoped the caffeine would sink in fast, for she was already tired.   
But then the world changed. She was no longer in the bedroom. She was back at that damn rig, right on that platform. But this time it was different. Mike had jumped without her. And the fire was closing in on her, but she was awake? How did she get back up on the rig? The heat seem unbearable, and the smoke made her choke twice as hard. The fear was Immobilizing, but this was worse, they was no way out, it her panicked heartbeat pounded like a drum in her ears. The fire was closer then ever, and she was at the edge, there was no where to go. This was the end. She would have to jump and hope to not loose all feeling in all her limbs.   
But then someone grabbed her. They were pinning her to the ground, rendering her arms immobile, she screamed and kicked and caught to no avail, the fire was closing in, and the person kept shouting her name, and then started shaking her like crazy, as if to make the last bit of her life hell, she fought as hard as she could, she was and oil rig leader for hells sake, then some piece of metal hit her in the face, and it stung painfully, catching her off guard, the unseeable person took this to their advantage. Trying to shake her harder, all this time the fire came closer and closer, until finally just as it reached her tHe person left. Vanished. The fire reached her and started to burn her skin. She screamed in agony, the pain was horrible, she rolled and screamed and kicked and fought, the heat wad agonizing. When all of a sudden she felt cool. So cool. She drank in the cold, until it ran in a huge waterfall.

Andrea screamed as she woke up. The terrorizing dream still their. She fought the person that was on her, recognizing him as the person who attacked her.   
She was drenched in sweat, and taking large gulps of air. 

“ANDREA SNAP OUT OF IT!” She heard the person scream. She finally got a good look at the person and realized it was Mike.   
He was holding one of her arms down while Sydney held the other, and his outstretched hand held an empty glass of water, the water had woken her up.

She wasn’t able to speak but an expression of realization passed her face. Mike saw this and let go.   
Mike was bleeding from a cut on his cheek and a bruise was appearing on his left brow. 

“Andrea are you ok? I was so worried! “ he exclaimed.

“The-th-th-the f-fir-re” Andrea tried to speak. She looked around terrified and panicked. He held a finger to her lips. 

“Don’t force yourself. It was only a dream.” He said softly

Andrea was shaking harder then ever. And he wrapped her in a hug that Sydney joined in on. 

After a while she managed to say

“It felt so real. I thought I was going to die.” Sydney hugged her tighter while mike looked on concerned.

“You wouldn’t wake up. I got so worried, you just wouldn’t wake up! We tried to shake you awake but then falyshia gave me a glass of water and told me to pour it on you. This is getting serious Andrea, you’ve become to weak and sleep deprived that when you have these nightmares you just won’t wake up! Your body is forcing you to sleep. And I could barely wake you. We need to do something about this.” Mike said determined 

“I-I” Andrea tried but just could not find a way to say anything. 

“Andrea do you know why this is happening?” He asked

Andrea just gaped at him

“We jumped off a burning building. Why else?” 

“No not that, we know what happened. Why would your mind continue to torture you like this? There’s got to be a reason this is happening? Some mental secret you don’t know of?”

Andrea pondered this.

“Have the dreams always been the same? Or have they changed?” He asked

“Well this last one was different, it was the worst. You jumped without me, and then you held me down? It was like, I couldn’t see who it was, but it was you, you wouldn’t let me jump, and then the fire got me, and started b-burning me. It hurt so bad...” she trailed off, not even realizing that she was shaking so hard that the vibrations had caused the dresser to shake off the vase that was one it. Causing it to break. 

Andrea didn’t even flinch. 

“Oh man, Andrea, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. But I mean, I think I know what’s bugging you, you think that I’m going to leave you, or the people in your life are. But I promise Andrea. We will never let you burn.” Mike assured.   
Andrea felt happy for the first time in a while. She smiled and gave a nod of her head.   
And for once, she didn’t feel the fire burning behind her.

From then on, Andrea had nightmares considerably less, she regained her sleep and health back. Every once and a while she had them, and they were terrifying, but she felt safer now knowing-that when she did have them, her friends would be there to comfort her. 

 

DONE I DID IT! I MADE A CRAP JOB OF A FANFICLESS MOVIE AND MADE AN EMOTIONAL FIC!!!! IM SO PROUD.


End file.
